


M&M’s muffin

by BlueDragonfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bien sûr rien n'est à prendre au sérieux, Bonne lecture :), C'est aussi écœurant qu'une centaine de choux à la crème, Fluff, M/M, McDonald's, Muffins, Sérieusement j’espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant, aux M&M's, excepté que les muffins aux M&M's sont meilleurs que ceux aux oréos :p, il n'y a que ça, mais eh un peu de bonheur !, parce que c'est ceux que je préfère
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDragonfly/pseuds/BlueDragonfly
Summary: Harry travaille au McDonald’s et Louis ne mange que des muffins aux M&M’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bonjour ! Comme promis me voilà avec un petit OS (je suis dans les temps ! :D) Je l’ai écrit pour me détendre et m’amuser, je voulais quelque chose de léger et de fluffy donc voilà. Rien de bien transcendant.
> 
> Bonne lecture on se trouve plus bas ^^

Harry était en train de servir un McFlurry daim caramel à une femme quand il remarqua le garçon mignon dans sa file.

Il n’aurait pas pu le manquer. Il était dans un grand pull gris qui tombait sur ses mains et avait la tête baissée sur son portable, mais quand il la releva Harry rougit presque en croisant son regard. C’était le genre de garçon qu’on ne pouvait pas louper. Avec des yeux pers si captivants et des cheveux retombant doucement sur son front pour sublimer son regard. Harry était pratiquement sûr qu’il n’avait rien à faire pour attirer le regard sur lui, il était beau naturellement.

Il servit le menu du monsieur, lui souhaitant une bonne journée et quand ce fut au tour du garçon. Il lui donna son plus joli sourire. Il savait que son sourire à fossettes faisait fondre certaines personnes.

\- Je voudrais un muffin aux M&M’s, s’il vous plaît.

Le sourire de Harry s’agrandit quand il partit chercher le muffin en question. Ce garçon avait de très bon goût. Le muffin aux M&M’s était définitivement meilleur que celui aux oréos. 

Quand Harry tendit la main pour prendre la monnaie, il regarda droit dans les yeux du garçon et frôla intentionnellement la pulpe de ses doigts. Il put le voir retenir un frémissement.

Harry fut presque déçu en le voyant partir. Il aurait au moins voulu connaître son prénom, mais aujourd’hui le drive était fermé pour cause de travaux donc ils avaient beaucoup de travail.

Niall - son collège et ami - lui jeta un regard en coin depuis la machine à boisson, occupé à remplir un gobelet d’Ice Tea. 

\- Il était ton genre hum ?

Harry hocha pensivement la tête.

\- Petit et mignon, établit Niall.

Et Harry ne put qu’acquiescer de nouveau. 

\- Il passe tous les vendredis à 16 heures au drive si ça t’intéresse, fit-il en haussant un sourcil, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Harry se redressa en se tournant vers Niall.

\- Tu me remercieras en m’offrant un de ces délicieux hamburgers, fredonna Niall en fermant les yeux, comme s’il visualisait son hamburger devant lui.

\- Donne-moi son prénom et on verra, fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel et il partit continuer la préparation de sa commande.

*

Harry avait réussi à interchanger sa place avec Niall. Honnêtement il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait autant revoir le garçon de la dernière fois.

Il l’avait juste trouvé mignon.

Il prenait les commandes dehors, muni de sa tablette pour l’envoyer aussitôt à l’intérieur du fast-food.

Il aimait bien être ici. Il faisait moins chaud et personne n’était là pour surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Quand une petite voiture noire arriva, Harry ne fit pas vraiment attention à qui il y avait à l’intérieur. Ce fut juste en levant les yeux de sa tablette pour prendre la commande du conducteur qui venait de baisser sa vitre que le souffle de Harry se coupa.

C’était le garçon.

Harry se sentit stupide, alors il posa résolument ses yeux sur sa tablette pour prendre la commande.

\- Je vais prendre un muffin aux M&M’s.

Harry leva ses yeux de sa tablette qu’il fixait avec insistance et finit par se courber en avant pour rencontrer les yeux du garçon en lui donnant un minuscule sourire.

\- Il vous faut autre chose ?

Harry ainsi courbé, pouvait voir l’intérieur de la voiture et le grigri pendu au rétroviseur ressemblant à un quelconque assemblage de perles coruscantes.

\- Juste le muffin, ça ira.

Harry se redressa à contre-cœur et lui souhaita une bonne fin d’après-midi.

Il tapa sur l’écran pour envoyer la commande et lorsqu’il regarda la voiture du garçon s’éloigner il put voir qu’il le regardait dans son rétroviseur. Et peut-être que son cœur a tressauté.

*

La fois où Harry vit de nouveau le garçon, il ne s’y attendait pas. C’était un mercredi midi et Harry était au drive, encaissant les clients depuis le derrière de la vitre.

La petite voiture noire s’était avancée, mais cette fois il n’était pas seul. Il était avec des petites filles - sûrement ses sœurs - qui chantaient une comptine depuis l’arrière de la voiture. Et Harry crut entendre l’une d’elles appeler le garçon Lou, mais il n’en fut pas sûr.

Harry sourit discrètement en voyant sur le ticket de caisse qu’il avait commandé un muffin aux M&M’s.

Aujourd’hui Louis avait relevé sa mèche sur le côté, ce qui dégageait une partie de son visage et Harry fut subjugué pendant quelques instants.

Ce n’était pas _juste_. Personne ne pouvait être aussi beau sans faire d’efforts.

Mais il oublia immédiatement ses réflexions quand le garçon lui sourit.

\- À vendredi, lui souffla-t-il en redémarrant.

Et Harry jura avoir vu un sourire. Un putain de sourire.

*

Le vendredi, comme le garçon l’avait prévenu, sa voiture noire arriva à la hauteur de Harry.

À chaque fois que Harry le voyait il le trouvait toujours autant à couper le souffle. Peu importe la couleur de ses pulls, sa coiffure, il restait beau.

Et Harry était frustré.

\- Je vous mets un muffin aux M&M’s ? demanda Harry alors qu’il avait déjà son stylet sur envoyer la commande. 

\- Hum.

Harry prit ça pour un oui, et valida la commande.

\- En fait je vais prendre celui aux oréos, pour changer.

Harry se crispa et releva la tête une moue contrite sur les lèvres et l’air un peu penaud. Il ne savait pas comment annuler une commande envoyée. Le pouvait-on ? Il n’avait pas reçu de guide d’utilisation pour ce truc.

En plus, il avait tort de changer. Celui au M&M’s était définitivement meilleur. Il parlait en fin connaisseur. Il avait à peu près mangé tout ce qui existait dans ce fast-food.

Un doux rire atteignit les oreilles de Harry. C’était harmonieux et Harry voulait encore l’entendre.

\- Je plaisantais. Celui qui a déjà goûté celui au M&M’s ne reprendrait jamais celui aux oréos.

Harry était entièrement d’accord.

\- Dites-le à mon collège, il ne me croira pas si c’est moi qui lui dit, sourit doucement Harry en repoussant une boucle de son visage.

\- Le garçon blond ? hasarda-t-il.

\- Oui. Niall.

Harry se recula quand il vit le garçon sortir légèrement la tête par la fenêtre et plisser adorablement les yeux pour lire le badge de Harry.

\- Très bien, _Harry_. Je n’y manquerais pas.

Et la seule chose que Harry fut capable de faire et de regarder bêtement la voiture s’éloigner, les joues rougissantes.

*

Harry n’avait même pas remarqué que le garçon était installé à une table avec ses sœurs. Ce fut le coude dans ses côtes donné par Niall qui s’en est chargé.

Niall gloussa littéralement quand il vit le garçon se mettre dans la file de Harry alors que celle-ci était légèrement plus longue que la sienne. Harry le fusilla du regard en réponse. Enfin, ça ne le fit que rire encore plus.

\- Trois Happy Meal s’il vous plaît.

Harry suspendit pendant quelques secondes son geste. Il n’était qu’avec deux sœurs. Il fronça les sourcils et redemanda confirmation :

\- Trois ?

Quand le garçon souffla un oui presque inaudible avec un dégradé de rose présent sur les joues. Harry réalisa. Le troisième était pour _lui_.

Harry sourit doucement. Il avait encore plus envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le recouvrir de tout son corps.

Il prépara la commande que lui détailla le garçon et Harry retint un sourire en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Vous voulez quand même le jouet ? demanda Harry en se penchant en avant pour que les autres n’entendent pas.

Le garçon se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête.

\- Je le prends pour mes sœurs, se sentit-il obligé de se justifier.

Harry lui tendit les menus en lui lançant un clin d’œil taquin.

Ce dernier baissa la tête pour cacher le rougissement sur ses joues et rejoignit sa table.

Harry ne fut pas surpris de le voir revenir acheter son muffin au M&M’s plus tard.

*

Harry soupira à une énième blague de Niall qu’il endurait depuis son oreillette. Il avait un problème avec la tablette donc il devait transmettre les commandes par le kit mains libres.

\- Haz ? Tu ne ris plus ?

\- Le garçon mignon arrive, le prévint ledit Haz.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes de répit avant que Niall ne reprenne :

\- Oh je vois. Plus de blagues.

\- J’apprécierai, chuchota Harry avec peu d’espoir.

La voiture arriva à sa hauteur et Harry fut frappé par les traits de celui-ci. Il oubliait toujours à quel point ses traits étaient délicats et doux.

Harry se pencha pour lui sourire quand Niall parla :

\- Je lui mets le dernier muffin que tu as mis de côté ?

Harry rougit subitement et se redressa comme si s’éloigner du garçon pouvait éviter que les paroles de Niall atteignent celui-ci. Mais c’était trop tard.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses boots et écrasa un mégot imaginaire, les épaules rentrées vers l’intérieur.

Il n’avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.

\- Tu m’as gardé le dernier muffin, souffla Louis en cherchant son regard.

Harry haussa timidement les épaules en triturant les bagues à ses doigts.

\- Merci, se précipita de balbutier Louis.

\- Je sais que tu viens que pour ça, fit nonchalamment Harry.

Il entendit Niall glousser légèrement dans son oreille et éloigna mentalement sa voix de sa tête.

\- Je ne viens pas _que_ pour ça.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se mordit la lèvre après coup en comprenant le sous-entendu.

Quand il entendit la voix de Niall lui dire de lui demander son prénom il enleva tout simplement l’oreillette.

Le garçon baissa son regard sur celle-ci et entendit des encouragements de Niall. Harry soupira et mis son pouce dessus pour étouffer sa voix.

\- Tu dois me demander quoi ? s’enquit curieusement de garçon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Harry hésita et mit sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour l’empêcher de trembler.

\- Comment tu t’appelles ?

Un sourire prit place sur la bouche du garçon, dévoilant ses dents.

\- Louis.

Harry regarda nerveusement la file de voitures derrière Louis.

Louis sembla le remarquer puisqu’il se prépara à avancer au guichet.

\- À plus tard Harry.

Il regarda la voiture s’éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je parie un Sundae que tu souris actuellement.

Harry sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu paries toujours de la nourriture Niall.

\- Eh ! s’offusqua ce dernier. C’est là tout l’intérêt.

Harry fut souriant tout le reste de la journée.

Il lui fallait juste un sourire de Louis et tout allait merveilleusement bien.

*

Harry était dépité. Louis n’était pas venu vendredi. À la place il était venu le soir même avec un mec aux cheveux noir corbeau. Harry admettait qu’il était très beau. Il s’était senti minable à côté de lui. C’était sûrement juste un ami. Mais. Louis n’était pas venu et n’avait pas commandé de muffin.

Ce fut à cause de son air morose qu’il ne remarqua sûrement pas que Louis était à une table un matin à l’intérieur, sur son ordinateur portable en train de boire du café.

Niall chuchotait avec Liam, leur nouveau collègue en gloussant. Harry était sûr que Niall faisait encore une blague douteuse sur son humeur.

\- Tu devrais aller lui offrir un muffin, murmura Niall, derrière l’épaule de Harry sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

Pour appuyer ses dires il posa un muffin aux M&M’s sur le comptoir et lui lança un regard entendu.

Harry fixa le muffin pendant les vingt minutes suivantes tout en servant le peu de clients en ce matin.

\- Liam ? Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

Liam se tourna vers lui, tout ouï. Harry hésita de la manière à formuler sa requête sans que celle-ci ne paraisse trop bizarre. 

\- Tu vois le garçon là-bas ? s’assura-t-il en tournant légèrement sa tête dans la direction de Louis.

\- Sur son ordinateur ?

\- Oui, celui-ci, confirma Harry en se tournant définitivement vers Liam pour qu’il ne paraisse pas suspect.

Liam lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Si j’achète ce muffin, fit Harry en pointant ce dernier toujours posé sur le comptoir, tu pourrais aller lui donner ?

Harry retint comme il put le rougissement de ses joues.

\- Tu veux que je lui donne de ta part, c’est ça ?

\- Erm. Que tu lui donnes sans dire de qui il vient, acheva Harry en rougissant définitivement.

Liam sourit doucement.

\- Je veux bien. Pour le bien de ta vie sentimentale.

\- Je vais tuer Niall, grogna Harry et il repoussa ses cheveux vers l’arrière à l’aide de son bras.

Liam lui lança un clin d’œil complice et partit en direction de Louis.

Harry s’empara d’un chiffon pour feindre d’être occupé à nettoyer méticuleusement le comptoir.

\- Où est Liam ? demanda Niall qui revenait des cuisines.

Quand il l’aperçut près de la table de Louis, il comprit.

\- Oh, je vois, gloussa-t-il en tapant le dos de Harry. Tu écoutes mes conseils ? 

Niall le regarda avec un sourire triomphant et le poussa en direction des tables.

\- Va les laver, fit-il avec un clin d’œil sous-entendant qu’il devait se rapprocher de Louis pour mieux entendre.

Harry était au milieu des tables, un chiffon dans les mains, un peu perdu. Il se pencha sur la première table pour l’essuyer tout en tendant l’oreille.

\- Je n’ai rien commandé, fit Louis et Harry pouvait deviner le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils.

Liam s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- C’est de la part de quelqu’un.

\- Vous le remercierez pour moi.

Louis ne redit rien, alors Harry repartit derrière le comptoir, là où il se sentait plus à l’abri.

Liam revient avec un sourire. Son travail était fait.

Harry sourit en voyant Louis mordiller dans son muffin, toujours concentré sur son ordinateur.

Liam et Niall repartirent en cuisine et tandis que Harry arrangeait la pile de gobelets et de plateau pour ce midi. Quand il se retourna il vit Louis appuyé contre le comptoir.

\- Merci pour le muffin.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Louis le devança.

\- Je sais que c’est toi, sourit-il.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux.

Louis remonta sa sacoche sur son épaule tout en jetant un regard vers l’extérieur.

\- Je dois aller en cours, encore merci.

\- Passe une bonne journée, lui dit Harry en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir pour que Louis puisse l’entendre alors qu’il s’éloignait déjà.

\- Elle l’est déjà, lui confia-t-il en partant définitivement.

*

Louis venait parfois certains matins, il travaillait sur son ordinateur et partait en cours juste après. Et ce matin-là Harry était en pause, ce fut pour quoi il alla voir Louis pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Hey, fit Louis en le voyant approcher. Tu es en pause ?

Harry acquiesça alors Louis poussa à l’aide de son pied la chaise en face de lui pour inviter Harry à s’asseoir.

Il abaissa l’écran de son ordinateur et ainsi leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

\- Je ne mange pas le matin, fit Louis en voyant le regard d’Harry se balader sur son café.

C’est pour cela que l’autre fois il n’avait donc pas pris de muffin.

\- Tu étudies quoi ? 

\- Un fascicule pour mon cours de biologie. Sur la moelle épinière.

Harry eut la vision de Louis en blouse dans son esprit et ce n’était pas du tout approprié.

Il déglutit et lui sourit pour ne pas laisser voir son trouble.

\- Merci pour ton numéro, fit Louis en levant un ticket de caisse entre sa main.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quel numéro ?

Harry tendit ses longs doigts fins vers le ticket et le délogea délicatement des mains de Louis. C’était bien le sien. Pas de doute.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai mis, avoua Harry en lui rendant tout de même.

\- Ce n’est pas ton numéro ? demanda Louis, confus en fronçant les sourcils et arborant une moue contrite sur les lèvres.

\- Si c’est le mien. Mais pas mon écriture.

Harry n’aurait définitivement pas mis un _cœur_ après son numéro.

\- _Oh_ , fit presque déçu Louis.

Il fit des arabesques dans le sucre tombé à côté de sa tasse de café, distraitement. 

\- Tu remercieras cette personne pour moi dans ce cas, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules.

Et Harry aurait voulu lui dire qu’il était content que celui-ci l’ait, mais il en fut incapable. Sa pause se terminait et Louis devait partir en cours.

Il était juste resté tout seul à la table, tandis que Louis s’éloignait.

*

Niall lui avait répété à quel point il était idiot de lui avoir dit que ce n’était pas lui qui avait donné son numéro. _Tu imagines, le pauvre, tu lui as comme mis un râteau_. Harry ne le voyait pas comme ça, il lui avait juste dit la vérité.

Mais Louis ne lui avait jamais envoyé de message. Il était un peu triste à ce sujet.

Il en avait même oublié qu’on était vendredi et que Louis venait chercher son muffin. Jusqu’à ce qu’il voit sa voiture depuis la vitre où il était. 

Il s’empressa de décapuchonner un stylo à proximité à l’aide de ses dents et d’écrire frénétiquement son numéro sur le ticket de caisse au dos avec un smiley au bout.

Quand il fit coulisser la vitre pour prendre l’argent de Louis et lui rendre la monnaie ainsi que le ticket de caisse. Il se pencha en avant pour être sûr que celui-ci l’entende.

\- C’est moi qui l’ai écrit cette fois-ci.

Le sourire de Louis en valait la peine. Vraiment. Et son petit rire aussi. Harry voulait le mettre dans sa boîte à musique et l’écouter encore et encore.

*

Harry sourit en lisant le message de Louis.

✉ _Je viens te chercher, prends-moi un muffin aux M &M’s :)_

Harry gloussa en lisant le message. Ça faisait deux mois qu’ils étaient ensemble. Niall aimait bien le taquiner à ce sujet. Comme en ce moment où il haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

Harry rejoignit la voiture de Louis une fois son travail fini et en entrant dans sa petite voiture il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as mon muffin ? demanda Louis contre ses lèvres.

Harry lui mordilla la lèvre pour protester. Il voulait l’embrasser. 

Il finit par se reculer.

\- J’en ai même deux.

Louis lui sourit tendrement en passant sa main sur sa joue et il lui déposa un baiser sur celle-ci.

\- Tu es le meilleur petit copain Haz.

Et Harry fredonna.

Il le savait déjà ça, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de l’entendre.

Tout comme lorsque Louis lui disait qu’il l’aimait autant que les muffins aux M&M’s sachant qu’ils étaient en tête de sa liste.

Mais la vérité était que Louis aimait Harry beaucoup plus que les muffins aux M&M’s.

Et ce serait ainsi pour encore très longtemps et peut-être même pour toujours.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu aha ^^ Honnêtement je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterai quelque chose de nouveau. La prépa me prend tout mon temps (j’avais écrit cet OS cet été). MAIS. Dès que j’ai une idée je la note quelque part pour ne pas l’oublier donc je posterai sûrement une fiction cet été, après mes concours. J’ai le thème en tête il faut juste que je creuse un peu plus parce que c’est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Avec de la chance je pourrais poster un OS entre deux, je ne sais absolument pas.
> 
> En tout cas merci de votre lecture ! ♥
> 
> @BleuCeleste_


End file.
